


Comfort

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Reader - just a short one shot - Dean had a rough hunt, and he's beating himself up as usual. You take his mind off things for a little while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

You shuffle, yawning, down the hallway, the tile cool on your bare feet. He is there, just as you thought, a tumbler of whiskey dangling from his fingers, his arms resting on his knees, his head hanging. You pad across the floor, coming around to stand in his line of sight, your arms folded loosely across your waist. "Hey," you say softly, and he looks up, a faint pretense at a smile flitting over his lips.

"Hey."

You take a step closer, reaching a hand to touch his face, and he sets the drink down, pulling you close, his face nestled in against your stomach. You thread your fingers gently through his hair, then put a hand on his shoulder, nudging him upright, crawling astraddle his lap. "Lost one today, huh?"

His arms tighten around you, and his breath fans hot against your neck as he tucks his face into your shoulder. "How'd you know?"

You continue stroking his hair, snuggling in close. "Because you do this every time."

He tilts his head back to look at you, and your heart aches a little at the weary defeat you see in his eyes. "I do what?"

"Sit out here alone. Refuse to let yourself be comforted, because you don't feel like you deserve it."

"Hmmm."

You lean in to kiss him softly as he rests his head on the back of the sofa. "You do deserve it, you know."

He hums again as he tangles his fingers through the hair at the back of your neck, pulling you close for another languid, lingering kiss. "Is that right?"

You smile against him, and you feel his lips curve in response. "Trying to avoid a discussion?" you mumble in between the nibbles he's taking of your lips.

"Right now I'm more interested in that comfort you were talking about," he rumbles softly, and you feel his tongue sweep across your lips. His arm circles your waist, pulling you down and into him, his arousal becoming more evident by the second. You sigh, letting your hands rest on his shoulders as you kiss him back, your tongues writhing together in a sensuous dance. He's focused, unhurried, content for the moment to bask in the feel of your body held close, the softness of your lips, the taste and texture and warmth of you.

"I missed you," you whisper over his skin, kissing the line of his jaw, the hollow below his ear, and his hips raise up a little against you as you suck lightly at his earlobe.

"Fuck," he whispers, and you rub yourself against the bulge in his jeans as his hands move down to rest on your hips. He watches, eyes heavy-lidded and lips parted, as you rock into him, fighting to keep your eyes open and on his face, your breathing becoming more ragged. He leans up to kiss you, his fingers slipping under the edge of your shirt, and then he twists his arm, dipping down into the front of your panties, sending a shiver through you. "Need a little help there, sweetheart?" he murmurs against your lips, and you whimper softly.

"This… is supposed… to be… about you," you manage between the jolts of electricity he's sending through you as he circles your clit with his finger, hissing as he puts pressure on the head of his cock.

"Trust me, baby, watching you like this… it is for me," he says in a raspy whisper, bending to suck at your pulse point as he pushes his fingers deeper, slicking his fingertips with your juices. He brings them back to your clit, rubbing furiously at you until you shudder hard, coming undone with a long, low moan. He's kissing your neck, breathing hard, and you can feel him throbbing beneath you as your vision slowly clears.

You push him away until he's upright against the back of the couch, running your nails down over the soft cotton of his t-shirt and unfastening the button on his jeans. Sliding back slowly from his lap, you pull the zipper down, going to your knees in front of him as you tug the denim down his legs. You reach for his boxers next, gliding your hand over his erection, and he sucks in a hissing breath. His clothing gets tossed out of the way, and you stand, stripping off your sleep shirt and panties before starting to lower yourself to your knees again.

"No. Come here, baby. Ride me," he says, his teeth clenched as you run a fingertip over his slit and raise it to your lips.

"Are you sure?" you tease, licking around your finger, then sucking it into your mouth, and he moans deep in his chest.

He growls, actually growls, moving fast as he sits up close to the edge of the couch, tearing his shirts off over his head and throwing them. He grabs you roughly by the waist, lifting you onto his lap, impaling you, causing you both to cry out, then nips at your earlobe. "Ride," he demands, and you obey, your body flushing with heat as you fuck him with everything you've got, driving yourself down on him over and over until your legs are trembling with the effort and your nearing orgasm.

"Dean…" You don't get to finish, because he flips you to your back on the couch, pulling out for a moment as he turns. He braces one foot on the floor, one knee on the couch, and you wrap your legs around his waist as he thrusts into you hard and fast, his hands gripping your hips. You scream out hoarsely as you come again, one hand grasping at the back of the sofa, the other clutching his forearm. He pounds into you mercilessly, gasping and grunting as he finally erupts within you, then drops down over you, your bodies hot and slick, chests heaving, hearts pounding.

You wake up a little while later, one arm draped over Dean's back, the other dangling off the couch. As you move, he moans quietly."That was one hell of a ride," he says sleepily, nuzzling into your neck. "I guess maybe we should go to bed, huh?"

You smile as you lean into him. "Yeah. My arm's asleep."

You can feel his smile against your skin, and then you both groan as he lifts himself from you, moving stiffly to his feet and reaching out his hand to help you up. "You can comfort me any time, sweetheart," he whispers as he kisses you softly, and you head towards the bedroom together, your fingers laced through his.


End file.
